omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Takao
|-|Takao= |-|Academy Romantica= |-|The Ember: Code T= Character Synopsis Takao 'is a heavy-cruiser class ship that aligns herself with The Sakura Empire. She first entered service in 1932, spending most of the decade training with the rest of the fleet, before undergoing an extensive refitting due to her top-heavy design. She is considered one of the earliest ships ever used by The Sakura Empire and has claimed to have fought countless battles prior to the arrival of The Sirens. In one potential future, Takao has a run in with the Sirens and is persumbly corrupted to become The Ember, a battle hungry Siren who opposed her former allies Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A. 7-C 'via Focused Strike | ' 8-A. High 6-B via singuarlities. 2-A 'via Natural Calculus System & Hax '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''Takao | The Ember '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, physically in her 20s '''Classification: '''Takao-Class Ship, Memeber of Sakura Empire | Siren-Class Ship, Alienoid '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Takao=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Focused Strike increases the chances of her attacks dealing double damage by 30%. Chain Torpedo also decreases the time needed to use an attack and overall speeds her her attacks), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) |-|The Ember=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Unique to The Sirens, they are capable of projecting beams of energy from their canons), Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas conceived by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "with infinite expectations and ideals" and are stated to be "infinite spiritual sustenance."), Time Manipulation (Sirens such as The Purifier are capable of causing alterations in the timeline. Sirens are also capable of manifestation distortions in the flow of time), Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (The Sirens are stated to control the fate of how their battles go and not just that, they can choose what possibility/cause among the infinite possibilities will come true), Life & Death Manipulation (The Sirens can trap beings through an infinite cycle of life and death through an infinite number of realities ), Probability Manipulation (The Sirens are capable of manipulating probabilities and also stated to capable of making both the probable and improbable to occur within their narration), Precognition (Sirens such as The Observer can see through an infinite number of universes and the outcomes among all of them), Information Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Mirror Seas are spaces comprised of information that are under the absolute control of The Sirens. In addition, Sirens can directly interact with data and absorb it), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. The Sirens created these constructs to make Ships have conscious and they can also directly attack them), Creation (Sirens are capable of creating things from nothing, such as Wisdom Cubes and even entire spaces), Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Glorious is implied to have been trapped an infinite loop created by The Sirens. Also capable of twisting space to create singularities), Time Travel (The whole plot of The Sirens revolves around their ability to Time Travel. In addition, they can traverse through time to alter events), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Reality Warping (Through manipulating the world, The Sirens can alter reality and change how it works. This is also further proven within The Mirror Seas), Time Paradox Immunity (Events that happens across time have absolutely no effect on The Sirens, who also aren't worried about potential paradoxes), Biological Manipulation (Capable of directly evolving organisms and speeding up their growth), History Manipulation (Capable of altering events through past directly) *The Ember has resistance to the following: Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (The Sirens are suggested to exist outside the myriad of possibilities and are unaffected by the direct alterations of them), Time Manipulation (Unaffected by massive distortions in the flow of time in The Mirror Sea), Mind Manipulation (The Sirens naturally can resist the mind altering powers of other Sirens) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Easily capable of pulverizing WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks and much dense as well. The Sirens viewed her as a ship powerful enough to become a Siren, placing Takao above most other ships. Should be comparable to Z23 , who is capable of taking on The Purifier). 'Town Level '''via Focuses Striked (Increases her attack potency by 30%) | '''Multi-City Block Level '(Superior to average ships, whom even the weakest are capable of pulverizing WW2 Ships with ease). 'Large Country Level '''via Singularities (Sirens such as The Purifier are capable of creating singularities that threaten the existence of The Northern Union and The Ember should be comparable due to being a notoble Siren herself). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Natural Calculus System & Hax (The Sirens have access to the Natural Calculus System, a system that controls and encompassess all potential universes, which consistently are stated to be infinite and such possibilities are implied to be a bypoduct of one universe's future. The Sirens also have control over all possibilities themselves through their powers, being capable of adjusting variables in order to get some desired conclusion and deciding what happens across any and every possible future to whatever capacity they desire) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. The Sirens should be relatively comparable to average ships) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Comparable ships such as Z23, are capable of contending with significant forces of The Sirens. Capable of pulverizing WW2 era ships without much effort and said ships are much bigger than city blocks. Considered to be an immensely powerful ship, even by The Sirens). '''Town Level '''via Focuses Striked (Increases her attack potency by 30%) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. | Several meters through canons and technology. Thousands of kilometers through singularities and time manipulation. 'Intelligence: Very High '(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Takao herself is surprisely a strong and powerful ship, being able to content with other powerful ships that are smart tactians on the battlefield) | '''Genius '(Sirens have overall superior intelligence to all of humanity, including some intelligent ships such as Akashi, who are capable of making scientific breakthroughs and is one of the smartest minds). 'Nigh-Omniscient '''through Precognition (The Sirens can see through any and every possibility, to see their outcomes, in addition to act among them) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable | The Sirens seem to have issues with opponents who are outside of their multiverse, such as The CPU Goddesses (However they adapt to these beings in a short time) '''Versions: Takao | The Ember: Code T ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ''As Takao '' *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals ''As The Ember '' *'''Siren Canons: '''The Sirens have their own technology and it's stated to be laser technology. These canons are superior to average ones and also can act automatically '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Takao' *'Focused Strike: When firing main gun, there is a 30% chance that Takao's attacks will inflict double damage.'' *'''Immortality: Ships themselves are manifestations of thoughts, feeling and ideas of their own country. Ships themselves are capable of manifestaion based on the perceptions of numerous people and as such, you can't truly destroy a ship 'The Ember' *'Natural Calculus System: '''The Sirens have absolute control over a metaphysical system that encompasses all possibilities known as the "Natural Calculus System", which when used allows The Sirens to alter the course of fate and causality to make odds in their favor, including making entire events that should naturally happen, not occur. In addition, this system allows The Sirens to manifest whatever will they have upon infinite possibilities *'Precognition: Sirens such as The Observer can see through an infinite number of universes and the outcomes amongst all of them Gallery 800px-TakaoWedding.png|Sakura Hanami Outfit TakaoSpring.png|Spring's Learning Outfit TakaoSummer.png|Takao's Swimsuit Wear Takao At Sea.png|Takao Getting Ready For Battle Takao Sword.jpg|Takao Hold Her Sword 1dj7m.png|The Ember Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Sakura Empire Category:Leaders Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Information Analyzers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:History Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Blackhole Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2